Where We Stand Now
by elijahsgold
Summary: Clare Edward's new job involves cleaning up after globally famous family: The Goldsworthy's. Eli, all star son with a bad rep, is soon to be wed to his girlfriend, Imogen. When feelings between both develop, can they keep their scandalous love a secret?


_Globally famous Celebrity Eli Goldsworthy is soon to be wed to his longtime model girlfriend, Imogen Moreno. He soon starts to fall for Clare Edwards, the help. Can they keep their scandulous love a secret?_

**_hey guys! im still writing my first story but this came to mind and i really wanted to try it. I'm sorry im not consistent but im trying and i hope you like the concept ;) _**

**_Rated M - for sexual content and/or strong language._**

* * *

><p><em>Bad things happen to the people you love<br>And you'll find yourself praying up to heaven above  
>But honestly I never had much sympathy<br>Cause those bad things, I always saw them coming for me_

**_Cults - Bad Things_**

Clare opens her eyes slowly as her six o'clock alarm rings in the sound of sirens. She stirs and mumbles nothings under her breath before quickly jumping out of bed. She jumps at the sight of her roommate and best friend, Alli.

''Are you ready to clean up after the Goldsworthy's?'' she says with genuine excitement. Clare rolls her eyes and drags herself out of bed before glancing at the time. An hour before beginning her job.

''I'm still not over getting fired.'' Clare slumps down in defeat and Alli puts a hand on her shoulder. ''I feel like such a failure.''

''Think of it this way,'' Alli gives her a reassuring nod. ''It's just a temp. After you get enough money to settle back into the movement then you'll be in and out like 1, 2 3.''

With these words Clare feels a breath of positivity and gets up with a forced smile. Alli shoots her an overly ecstatic smile while watching Clare get ready.

As Clare walks toward the door Alli gaves her a final nudge. ''Go get 'em, you house cleaning tiger.''

_x x x _

Clare stands in front of the large doors nervously. She grips her bag tightly and her leg is shaking with anticipation. The door swings open and she quickly recognizes who it is.

''Hello!'' Cece Goldsworthy opens the door with a beaming grin. Clare recognizes her from a few movies she starred in when she was younger. Her blonde hair was tied into a neat ponytail and she's wearing a tracksuit. Clare takes into account she's makeup-free. Shocker. '' Welcome to my luxurious home.'' she winks, ''please, come in.''

Clare walks in taking a modest look around. The house was about two stories and a big glass chandelier is the highlight of the foyer. A large painting stands in the middle behind a jet-black piano. The floor was a shiny tile and spotless. Clare cant keep her eyes off the scenery.

''My husband and I planned and built the house the from scratch.'' says Cece, her hands on her hips. ''Took very long, indeed. Worth it, though.''

A tall man in a suit takes Clare's bag silently while walking back through the living room and around the corner. Cece calls her family down.

Cece hums as she waits for the family to walk down and Clare feels uncomfortable. She expected a personality much different from the one Cece has and she wonders if she can deal with what is in store for her. In fact, she's actually never been in-tune with the hollywood world.

Then, a hoard of steps harmonize together as it comes closer to Cece and Clare. Clare looks up to see a group of _beautiful _people with flawless faces, perfect bodies, and very expensive looking clothing.

''Clare,'' Cece says as her family reaches the foyer. ''This is Bullfrog,'' Clare smiles and mumbles a small hello to Bullfrog, whom she recognizes from his radio show that her father is obsessed with listening. Only if he were here, he would have fainted by now. ''Zoe, '' Zoe was a tall, curvy brunette with big hoop earrings that was on the show _West Drive._ Clare was guilty of being sort of addicted to the show.

''And,'' Cece looks up and frowns at the absence next to Zoe. ''Where's Eli?''

''I told him to get out of that room of his.'' shrugs Zoe and Cece grumbles. ''Must be too busy with-''

''Eli!'' she yells. ''Get down here! We have visitors, for christ's sake!'' Clare looks around awkwardly and she notices Zoe is shooting her a pitied but mean look. Bullfrog is scrolling through his phone and Cece's zipper on her tracksuit has come down to cleavage level. Clare thought her family was dysfunctional, but she soon realizes she has not known dysfunctional until she has spent ten minutes with this family. Why don't they have a tv show like the Kardashians?

Two bodies come down the stairs and Clare sees a tall guy with shaggy black hair. She takes a deep breath.

Cece mumbles a small lecture to him and he sighs before they turn back to Clare, who suddenly feels self- conscious.

''Ms. Edwards'' she grins happily. ''This is Eli, my son and his wonderful girlfriend Imogen Moreno.''

Clare knew of both of them. Eli was all over the billboards around town and Imogen was the newest angel in Victoria's Secret. Clare smiled and introduced herself casually to them both. Imogen shoots her a small grin and Clare couldn't help but notice that Eli was staring at her, almost as if he were studying her. She feels a blush rise in her cheeks.

''We swear we won't disturb you much.'' glancing at her family, she raises her eyebrow. ''Right guys?''

Everyone mumbles a half-assed 'right' and goes back up to their appropriate rooms. Eli lingers for a bit before he continues up the stairs.

Clare sighs feeling as if a whole day's work has already been done. Stressed, she begins her job out in the garden.

_xxx_

It's dinnertime for the Goldsworthy's and Clare is chosen to serve the food. A few hours since she started and her hair is already in a messy bun and sweat drips down the side of her face. Nonstop she has been cleaning and washing and her fingers ache for a break. Just an hour more and she'll be done.

Walking out she see's everyone already sitting around the dining table, bantering to themselves. Carol, another maid, rolls her eyes at Clare who laughs before walking out and serving the drinks.

Clare walks out with a bowl of rice and a spoon. Walking around the table she serves the portion to their liking.

''Ugh, that's too much.'' Zoe says with disgust. ''I'm in a new movie and it would be _disastrous _if I gained even one pound!'' She pushes the plate away from her, turning her face away dramatically. ''Can you _puh-lease _lessen the portion?''

''Stop being such a diva.'' Imogen teases and Zoe shoots her a sarcastic smile before turning back to Clare.

''Any day now,'' she says expectantly. Obediently, Clare nods and takes a few spoon full's away before walking to Eli, across the table.

''Tell me when to stop.'' Clare says and begins to fill a spoon with rice.

''Gladly.'' He says smugly and Clare's breath hitches before continuing to fill his plate. Imogen's eyes are burning holes in her skin before she walks over to her.

''Tell me when to-''

''I got it.'' Imogen says and moves away to let Clare put the spoon down on the plate. When Clare finishes she mumbles a small 'enjoy' and walks back to the kitchen.

''The help can be so _troubling, _doncha think?'' She hears someone say behind her back.

xxx

When Clare comes home Alli bombards her with questions.

''Is Eli Goldsworthy as cute as he is on tv?'' she clasps her hands together. ''Tell me all the deets!''

''Well they're okay.'' Clare shrugs. ''Rude and dramatic with a hint of sarcasm and a dash of over expensive plain t-shirts.''

''Sounds tasty. How's Eli?''

''I didn't speak to him much.'' shrugs Clare. She bites the inside of her cheek. ''His girlfriend is kind of a bitch, though.''

''Really?'' Alli frowns. ''She seems like a sweetheart on tv.''

''Key word: tv.'' Clare wiggles her finger at her and walks to her room where she plops on the bed, relieved. ''So tired. Feels so good.''

Alli leans against the doorframe with a smug smile on her face. ''Seems interesting.''

''You have no idea.''

* * *

><p><strong>i dont know what its like being a houseworker so i may be so inaccurate but if anyone has been or is one, please enlighten me to make this story more accurate!<strong>

**im sorry its short but i cut it off due to excessive exhaustion lol**

**enjoy!**


End file.
